monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Madam Fusion
Meet Malair's daughter! To her father's discontent, Madam Fusion was never interested in joining a team of villains. Instead, she found her own partner: VoltaiK. Her skills worked very well with his and the best part was that Malair hated him! They have a special chemistry, both inside and outside the battlefield. Role: Support __TOC__ Overview Madam Fusion is a Magic Extra-Turner and Support. She has different skills that remove positive effects, disable traits and clean negative effects, and then, she comes back with an extra turn. She can also recharge the team's Stamina without spending any of her own Stamina, make her allies immune to Blind, and protect herself against Cooldown Activations. A true Support specialist designed to go with other extra-turners! Pros: *Fantastic trait *Great speed *Low cooldowns for extra turn skills *Amazing skills Cons: *Must be ranked up to get her best possible trait * Recommended Moveset VoltaiK Fanclub *Ingenica Taught Me (Trait Disabled + self Extra Turn, 39s, 1 CD) *Your Turn! (Single ally Extra Turn + NER, 25s, 3 CD) *Excuse Me (PER + self Extra Turn, 31s, 1 CD) *Focus Fusion / Bend To Volt (Fusion for Team 50% Stamina Recovery + Stamina Regeneration, 0s, 4 CD) / (Volt for 45 Magic dmg + Thunder Weakness + Nature Weakness + Extra Turn, 30s, 3 CD) This is one of the best and most useful Fusion builds to use on an Attack team currently. It primarily focuses on opening up the enemy team so you can pass your turn off to your Denier or Attacker for a guaranteed AoE deny or guaranteed Damage. Start cycling through Excuse Me and Ingenica Taught Me to completely disable all the enemies' traits and any SCs they might have set up. It's important to have a Charging Banner and/or a Stamina Regenerating Staff to completely cycle through the entire enemy team. Next, use Your Turn! on your Denier or Attacker for the guaranteed smack-down. Focus Fusion is used in case you ever run down to 0 Stamina, as it is there to provide some extra Stamina Regen, while if you're running a Nature or Thunder Attacker alongside Madam Fusion then you should run Bend To Volt rather than Focus Fusion, so they can hit harder. 3 Speed is the more recommended build for this team, while your Denier should be running 3 Team Speed to help Fusion be the fastest monster on the field. When Fusion is the fastest monster on the field, she can setup before the enemies have a chance to do anything. Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Recommended Allies *Madam Fusion is designed to support extra-turners attackers, so Monsters such as VoltaiK, Prince Charmless and Zyla the Faithful are perfect allies for her. You can even use monsters like Cain and Gorg, if you want to run them as spam attackers. *Mega Taunt users such as Eisul, Dunn Ra and Mephisto are also recommended to protect Madam Fusion when fighting multiple Anticipation Monsters. Counters *As Madam Fusion has a Trait Disable + Extra Turn skill, you would need either multiple Anticipation Monsters or at least one Anticipation user paired up with a Mega Taunt user, Eisul works best for this, as he has both the Taunt Trait and SC: Mega Taunt, forcing Fusion to PER and Trait Disable him, leaving the Anticipation Monster with two turns to kill her. **However, if Madam Fusion is paired up with a Mega Taunter, you'll be forced to run an Anticipation Monster with PER, which are few and far between. The only ones who can PER are Tijen, Warmaster Ragnarok and Narok. Warmaster Necromancer has a Turn Transfer skill, meaning he can Turn Transfer into a PER user. Out of those three Tijen is simply dead weight as her measly 3300 Power will not do anything, nevermind the fact she only has one AOE, leaving her helpless against even Tanks without SC: Mega Taunt, like Koralle Brutalis and Clipeum. Warmaster Ragnarok is also hopeless against Eisul, though if he lucks out and gets Elvira's SC then he can counter Madam Fusion reliably. So Narok is the best Madam Fusion counter, being able to PER the MegaTaunt user and following it up with an AoE Curse, which will quickly drain Madam Fusion's Stamina and Life, he can also hit quite hard with a Power Stat of 3685. *But if you have Madam Fusion at Rank 3 or above, she has SC: Self Evasion ''and ''SC: Positive Effects Protected, meaning none of last counters are useful anymore: the only ways to counter a fully ranked Fusion are Wyrmlad with his ''Dwin Ddraig Wen! ''skill, or a monster with Pierce like Nitroblaster and Zunobia if they get a turn in; however, none of them have Anticipation, meaning you have to use along with one of them Warmaster Necromancer and use his Turn Transfer skill. Category:Magic monsters Category:Hardened Category:Evolving trait Category:Status Caster Category:Supporter Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Families book Category:Female book Category:Superheroes book Category:Weodmonath book Category:PER Users Category:Cause Elemental Weakness